


Everybody's Favorite Girl

by mmouse15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: How, and why, did Darcy end up in the New Mexico desert with Jane and Selvig?





	Everybody's Favorite Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/gifts).



Darcy whipped into the coffee shop and gave her order, then Jane's. She had a paper due in her sociology class, which she'd procrastinated on, and now Jane needed her, and Darcy's life was Not Fun™, officially and completely.

She grabbed the coffee order and headed to the lab, hoping that the worst of Jane's frenetic mood had worn off. When she arrived at the lab building, she climbed the stairs to the third floor and went down the hallway toward Jane's lab. Loud voices caused her to roll her eyes as she entered.

Jane and her advisor, Erik Selvig, were arguing about the results of Jane's latest tests. Darcy had heard the arguments before, from both of them, and was heartily sick of it. She whisked away the old coffee mug near Jane's hand and replaced it with the fresh coffee she'd gotten at the shop. She then took the mug over to a sink and washed it out, placing it on the drainboard before heading over to her desk. She inserted her flash drive and pulled up her sociology paper. She needed four more pages, and she dug out her reference materials and got to work.

By the time she'd finished her paper, proofread it, and run spell check, Erik and Jane had wound down and were actually speaking to each other. Darcy brought up her email and sent the paper to her professor, then shut everything down and wandered over.

"Oh, Darcy! I didn't see you come in," Jane said.

"Yeah, I know," Darcy replied.

"Darcy, what are you doing over winter semester?" Erik asked.

"Uh, taking classes?" Darcy answered him.

"Could you delay them? We're getting anomalous readings in New Mexico, of all places, and Erik's arranged for me to work down there for six weeks. It would be fabulous if you could come with me," Jane was scribbling down something in her notes, checking it against the screen, and hadn't even looked at Darcy.

Darcy sighed, "Let me call my advisor and see what I can arrange."

"Thank you, Darcy. I think this is important, and it would be easier if you were along to help Jane," Erik also didn't look at her as he spoke.

Darcy went back to her desk and called her advisor, who helped her file a leave of absence from the university for the winter semester. She called her mother and updated her, then called Jane's department head and spoke with the secretary. Between them, they arranged for a flight out to Albuquerque, arranged a pickup of a vehicle from Socorro, and arranged a rental in the small town closest to Jane's anomaly. Everything in hand, Darcy stood up and went back over to the two scientists.

They were deep in their research, comparing results with each other and arguing over the meaning. Darcy waited for a break in the flow of information, then said, "Trip's all arranged, we leave next week."

"Good, good," Erik muttered. "Must remember to get a vehicle."

"And a place to live," Jane added.

Darcy raised her eyebrows and replied, "Done and done. Now, I have class. Later."

She gathered her books and bag and headed out.

It was fun, being around Jane, but honestly, Darcy wished she was more of a friend than a nanny. She wanted to learn more about Einstein-Rosen bridges. She wanted to understand more about the anomalies Jane was studying. As long as she was competent at keeping Jane fed, watered, and semi-rested, though, that was going to be her major function.

Darcy straightened her shoulders and picked up her feet. A girl was only limited if she limited herself. If she wanted to know more, then she needed to ask questions and demand answers that made sense. Nodding her head firmly, Darcy resolved to do just that.

After all, she was more than just a servant for Jane's use. She had a brain, and she knew how to use it. She wasn't a genius like Jane, but she was plenty smart, and she could learn.

Feeling better, Darcy marched into her class. She was going to kick ass and take names later.

~fin


End file.
